The Last Stand
by Origo Mali
Summary: This is an Alternate Ending to the novel Lord Of the Flies in which the boat never arives at the shore of the island and the boys catch Ralph.


AN: You will see that below is a paragraph all in Italics. This paragraph is directly from the novil and was not writen and/or altered in amny way, shape or form by myself or another. This is only there to set the place within the novel so that the reader may know where the ulternit ending devaits from the origainl plot of the novel. The page has been sited for those who wish to find the exact part with the book. I am makeing no money off of this and was done solely as an english assignment.

**The Last Stand **

_The ululation rose behind him and spread along, a series of short sharp cries, the sighting call. A brown figure showed up at his right and fell away. They were all running, all crying out madly. He could hear them crashing in the undergrowth and on his left was the hot, bright thunder of the fire. He forgot his wounds, his hunger and thirst, and became fear; hopeless fear on flying feet, rushing through the forest towards the open beach. Spots jumped before his eyes and turned into red circles that expanded quickly till they passed out of sight. Below him, someone's legs were getting tired and the desperate ululation advanced like a jagged fringe of menace and was almost overhead. (Golding 222)_

The fire swarmed up from his left, cutting off his route to the beach, trapping him closer to the savages. He bolted to his right like a wounded animal. The double-ended spear hindering his progress through the thick creepers, but he would not lose his only salvation. There was one of them beside him now, a twisted smile of satisfaction marring his features. The crude spear tearing into Ralph's side, as the savage laughed. The crackle of burning wood and a searing pain throughout his cranium was all that Ralph remembered before slipping into blissful unawareness.

Jack looked down at his prize, Ralph, bound and gagged. The others asked him why he did not finish him off in the forest instead dragging him out to the beach. The answer was simple really, he wanted him awake. They could not go back to Castle Rock, for now anyway, they were stuck on the beach as the inferno raged on.

'Wake him.' Jacks voice was not his own, it was cold and indifferent. It was almost like some unknown being was speaking through him, borrowing his body and mind but not quite getting his voice right.

'But Jack..'

'Chief...'

'_Wake him_.'

Roger silently went up to the unconscious Ralph and started to jab him with the but of his spear. Lightly at first than gradually harder, till Ralph's body rocked with each jab. A low moan passed through his gagged mouth and his eyes squinted tighter closed.

'Remove the gag.'

Roger bent down and removed the piece of creeper occupying Ralph's mouth. By this time Ralph, who although his head hurt something terrible, had become some what aware of his surroundings and situation. He glared up at Roger who just sneered at him in response. Jack started to walk towards Ralph, Roger looked over at his leader and backed away from his long yearned over prize, this was Jack's kill. With spear in one hand and the blood stained jack-knife in the other Jack advanced. All intelligence had perished from his pail blue eyes. Now they were filled with the all consuming need, the hunger, the lust, for the kill, the blood, Ralph's blood, Ralph's _death_.

'Jack...stop, stop this now!' Ralph was almost pleading as he tried to back away, but his bonds would not permit. A twisted smile graced Jacks painted face. His lips curled away, exposing his tainted teeth in a silent snarl.

The blunt terror in Ralph's eyes magnified tenfold as he realized that there was no getting out of this one. Jack's smile widened at seeing Ralph's realization. He was going to die. Going to be murdered at Jacks capable hands.

With one final thrust he sent the spear deep into Ralph's chest, pinning him to the ground. His strangled cry filled Jack's ears and traveled the island. Jack looked deep into Ralph's eyes, watching all life drain from them. All humanity but a fleeting memory, he had become, they all had become what they had most feared. The savage, the monster, _the beast_.


End file.
